


Mission Failed

by Zelan



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Literally what am I doing with my life, Mission Mode, oh well I think it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Zelan
Summary: don't watch too many of YandereDev's update videos or you'll write lesbian fanfiction for a game you've never playedReal Summary: Yandere-chan and Info-chan are carrying out a routine hit when things go horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kokona Haruka.”

Yandere-chan read aloud from the files in front of her. Info-chan peered over her shoulder. 

"No witnesses. Must be killed using scissors and while wearing a bathing suit." Yandere-chan sighed at this. "Again with the bathing suit. I'd like to be assigned a normal kill for once. And I feel more exposed, running around in a bathing suit like that. Nowhere to hide any extra weapons."

Info-chan snaked an arm around Yandere-chan's shoulders, nuzzling her jawline. "You look hot in a bathing suit, though. I enjoy the view from the security cameras."

"That's just the problem. I attract more attention that way." Yandere-chan smiled despite herself, tilting her head down to meet Info-chan's lips with hers. The kiss, meant to be light, quickly grew deeper; before either of them realized it, Info-chan was curled up in Yandere-chan's lap, strands of her dark hair twisted around Info-chan's fingers. Yandere-chan leaned further and further forward, fully supporting Info-chan's weight as she dipped her partner in crime towards the floor.

Eventually, Info-chan extricated herself from Yandere-chan's grasp, pushing her back up into a sitting position. "We've got a hit to carry out," she reminded her girlfriend. "The students are starting to arrive. You'll be able to get in without raising suspicion in about two minutes."

Yandere-chan reluctantly picked up the files from where she'd carelessly dropped them on the ground, scanning them one last time to make sure she hadn't missed anything. 

"And... begin." Info-chan was seated in her usual spot in front of a wall of screens, each one connected to a security camera feed. Yandere-chan didn't know how she managed to keep track of them all at once - she tried once, and it gave her a headache after two minutes - but Info-chan was an expert at what she did.

Slipping on her earpiece, Yandere-chan gave her girlfriend one last kiss on the cheek, eliciting a sweet smile. "See you in ten minutes." Info-chan nodded and waved her out the door. 

Yandere-chan poked her head out slowly, looking both ways before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her. None of the students had noticed her, too preoccupied with their gossip to look her way, and she made it to the staircase with no problem.

The girls were silent as Yandere-chan made her way to the locker room to find a swimsuit. She had picked up the scissors from a classroom without drawing any attention; after changing into the swimsuit, Info-chan guessed that she would have another six minutes left to carry out the hit.

The locker room was, thankfully, empty when Yandere-chan got there, allowing her to steal someone else's instead of using the one provided to her. It was a pain to replace her own, and she had a feeling that her streak of swimsuit-clad murders wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Info-chan, where's the target now?" She adjusted the swimsuit's straps while she waited for a response. 

"Out in the courtyard," came the staticky reply. "Pretty close to where you are. And to the incinerator."

Yandere-chan grinned. "Nice. This one's gonna be a piece of cake."

She stuffed her uniform into her locker and picked up the pair of scissors, letting them dangle carelessly at her side as she made her way toward the door.

Behind Yandere-chan, a shadow detached itself from a corner and followed her, with cat-like steps that even Yandere-chan's sharp ears failed to detect.

Info-chan kept her eyes on the target, ready to alert Yandere-chan should she start moving. The locker room contained no security cameras - which was a shame, since she would have loved to tease Yandere-chan while she got changed - but it was no matter. Yandere-chan would be in range of the first camera soon.

"Ah- shit!"

Info-chan jumped at the unexpected sound from her earpiece. "Yandere-chan?" There was no response save for what could only be described as a growl. Info-chan's heart began to beat faster in her chest as it dawned on her - she was hearing the sounds of a struggle. Yandere-chan had been attacked - and judging by the sound of the fight, she was having trouble fending off her attacker.

"Yan-chan? What should I do? How can I help?" Info-chan tried to stay calm despite the pounding of her heart. She hated the fact that she couldn't see what was going on. Her role was the eyes in the sky, and yet her most useful sense had been taken away from her.

"Info-chan, you need to get out!" Yandere-chan's voice burst from her earpiece. 

"What? What do you mean, get out?"

"We've been heartbroken! You need to get out, now!" Yandere-chan, normally calm on a mission no matter what, was yelling desperately now. Info-chan's eyes widened in horror as she realized what Yandere-chan had said. The long-unused code word - heartbroken - meant they were compromised. Immediate withdrawal was necessary.

But Yandere-chan couldn't withdraw.


	2. Chapter 2

They needed backup, fast. Info-chan switched channels on her earpiece. "Senpai-kun!" she bellowed, not bothering to wait for his confirmation. If he was in the middle of a conversation, he would have to politely excuse himself and find somewhere private before acknowledging her. There was no time for that. "Yandere-chan needs backup in the girls' locker room! _Now!_ "

Switching back, Info-chan listened with mounting fear to the struggle taking place. "Yan-chan! Yan-chan, Senpai-kun is on his way!"

"No!" came the forceful reply. "Both...both of you out! Leave-" Yandere-chan was cut off by a dreadful choking sound, and Info-chan knew with cold certainty that it was the sound of a fatal stab wound. "Ayano!" she screeched, code names be damned. "Ayano, hold on, please! I'm coming for you!"

In one bound she made it to the door, slamming it open without bothering to close it behind her. The students in the hallway whipped their heads around, staring in shock and confusion as Info-chan barreled towards the staircase. She flew past the students, shoving away everyone in her path, ignoring their cries of surprise.

She didn't even look twice as she shoulder-checked a busty, purple-haired girl sporting twin drills.

Info-chan didn't know what her plan was. She had no physical training whatsoever, no weapon but her fists, her fingernails, and her feet. All she knew was that she wasn't going to leave without Ayano.

When she finally exploded into the locker room, out of breath, her eyes filled with unbidden tears at the sight of Ayano stirring weakly on the filthy floor, her attacker's shadow falling cruelly over her body.

Info-chan's eyes traveled up to look Ayano's attacker in the face. The woman had red eyes and dark hair that was as sharp as the bloodied knife the held in her gloved hands. She smiled coldly when she saw Info-chan. "Ah. And this must be Info-chan." She clucked her tongue condescendingly. "How sweet of you to come to your friend's rescue." The woman treaded hard on Ayano's fingers as she advanced towards Info-chan, earning herself a pained whimper from the fallen girl. "What luck. I was only tasked with bringing down one murderess, but now the second one falls right into my hands." Her eyes glint. "I'd be surprised if this didn't earn me a promotion."

Now she has Info-chan backed up against the wall. "Did you really think we wouldn't find you out eventually?" she purred as she slipped her knife under Info-chan's chin. Info-chan closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath, ready to accept her fate, hoping it would be quick -

And then the weight pinning her to the wall was yanked off.

_"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her."_ The woman's eyes widened at first, before narrowing in determination as Ayano reminded everyone why her code name was Yandere-chan. Despite the blood dripping from her mouth and staining her chest, she placed herself between Info-chan and the attacker, slashing at the latter with a berserker-like quality.

Time seemed to stretch on infinitely as Info-chan watched the women spar, but in reality it was only a minute before Ayano inevitably began to falter. Blood dripped down her arms and legs, pooling at her feet, making it harder for her to get her footing. With a quick thrust followed by a twist, the red-eyed woman disarmed Ayano, and the scissors fell from her hand.

The scissors. A flash of anger raced through Info-chan as they clattered to the slick floor. Scissors and a bathing suit, when Ayano could have had more weapons, better ones, at her disposal.

The woman roughly pushed Ayano down. Too weak to resist, Ayano lay sprawled on her back in a puddle of her own blood, her breaths coming shallowly. Sporting several new cuts but otherwise none the worse for wear, the woman turned again towards Info-chan. 

"A touching display, Unfortunately for you, it wasn't enough to-" The woman gasped sharply, her mouth hanging open in shock. She and Info-chan tilted their heads down in unison, just in time to see the katana blade that had pierced her gut before it was yanked out again.

"Nemesis," the newcomer snarls. The woman didn't respond to her name; she stood in place a moment longer before slumping to the ground in a heap. 

A smirk twisted Ayano's features from where she lay. "Thank you, Senpai-kun," she choked out weakly. "For protecting..." Her gaze fell on Info-chan and the smirk softened into a tender smile before she went still.

"No..." Info-chan whispered, falling to her knees and crawling towards her girlfriend. "Ayano...Ayano, please..."

But Ayano didn't respond, not even when Info-chan curled herself around the dead girl's body, not even when her tears dripped down her nose and onto Ayano's cheeks, cutting trails through the blood that stained them.


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy silence hung over everyone assembled after listening to the audio recording of the events leading up to Ayano's death. Info-chan stared unfeelingly down at the table, a husk of her pervy, jocular self. Taro Yamada sat beside her, projecting a stoic facade, but quietly wrestling with his guilty conscience. If he'd only been there sooner, if he hadn't spent so long bowing out of the conversation...

The bodies of Ayano Aishi and Nemesis were laid out on the table. The death of a member of the organization was never a good thing, of course, but this particular death had hit harder. This group was made up of callous, hardened members who had been in the business of death - and much worse - for a long time. And yet an air of remorse filled the room as they looked upon the slight bodies of two teenage girls - one dead and pale, the other traumatized, clutching the corpse's hand like a lifeline. Perhaps it _was_ a lifeline.

The man at the head of the table finally stood. "We'll send the policewoman off to be harvested. Might as well now that we have her body. Yandere-chan... we'll have her buried somewhere nice. We can do that much for her, at least."

Taro gently brought Info-chan away from the table. She resisted at first, but was clearly too drained to go on fighting after he hoisted her over his shoulder. Another guy unceremoniously picked up Nemesis, hefting her under one arm, carelessly letting her head knock the door frame as he carried her out.

The man who picked up Ayano did so carefully, with one tattooed arm under her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. He gazed down at her young face, remembering his first meeting with her, when she had taken him down single-handedly after he attempted to intimidate her into giving up the large sum of money that she was carrying. That had earned his respect, and from that day, the organization had benefitted from having Ayano and her friends among their ranks.

Now, though, instead of seeing the same tough-as-nails young woman, all he saw was a schoolgirl no older than his brother. Talented, yes, dangerous, yes... but not ready to live such a life. 

_She should have had longer,_ he thought sadly, his eyes drifting to Info-chan being carried by a despondent Senpai-kun. _They all should have._


End file.
